


Pancakes

by JugheadsJones1



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, F/M, Fluff, I suck at tagging, Implied Smut, Jughead is a cutie, Making Up, Pregnant Betty Cooper, Really soft and fluffy, Rich Jughead Jones, Short but really sweet, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JugheadsJones1/pseuds/JugheadsJones1
Summary: Pregnant Betty walks in on Jughead slamming his laptop closed. She makes some bad assumptions and is not happy. But it’s okay Jughead is there to reassure her and then they have some pancakes.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Pancakes

“You think I care?! I don’t.” Betty yelled slamming their bedroom door closed in his face. He heard the lock slip on it. “Fuck.” Jughead muttered kicking the base of the door and throwing his head back in frustration. He added the lock last year to prevent their maids and staff entering their room while they were...busy. 

One time, Celia the maid had accidentally walked in with fresh towels while they were at it and Betty was hysteric.

Jughead had been in his study searching for holiday destinations to take her. Betty is now 7 months pregnant and he wanted to take a romantic holiday before they have a mini version of themselves who will need their undivided attention. Slamming his laptop closed when she walked in was just to ensure she didn’t see his plans. But he saw her face. He knew what she thought he was doing or rather, what he was watching. 

Usually, Jughead would spoil her gifts without shame or secrecy but this particular gift he wanted to surprise her with. Too bad he’d now ruined it and may have to spoil the surprise just so she wouldn’t hate his guts. 

“Betty, open this door.” he barked but heard nothing to suggest she was coming over to open it. “Damn it...baby please.” he sighed softer running his hands down the painted wood. “I didn’t shut my computer fast because I was watching porn or something, Jesus!” he shouted through the wood. “I don’t care where you get your motor running, Jughead. Watch all the shitty porn you want, just make sure I don’t see it!” she screamed. 

“For God sake Betty you just startled me when you walk in! You really think that low of me?!” he yelled offended at what he was hearing. “Just leave me alone Jughead.” she said. He walked away to give her some space. This wasn’t getting anywhere.

Jughead went downstairs and into his study to cool off before he approached her again. Slumping into his maroon, leather chair he ran he hands over his face and took a deep breath. The shower started running and he guessed she also need to cool off. 

Later on, Jughead woke up with a shock, realising he’d fallen asleep at his desk. The shower wasn’t running so he realised it may have been an hour or two. Mustering some courage, he went in search of Betty and found the bedroom door unlocked, thankfully. He slipped inside and found her laying on their large bed in the centre of the room curled up in a towel, looking tiny but comfortable. “Baby...?” he whispered, not wanting to wake her if she was sleeping. No reply came and he would have walked back downstairs leaving her to nap if she wasn’t so adorable. 

Walking inside, he removed his clothes and reached over to grab his blue pyjama trousers off the vanity chair which were much more comfortable. He looked down and eased in behind her to cuddle up close. Placing and hand over her baby bump and brushing some wet hair to the side, he placed a kiss on her neck. And another. And another. And another. “Stop mauling me while I’m trying to sleep.” Betty mumble making Jughead stop in his tracks. “I thought you were already asleep...” he whispered. 

Betty huffed and turned over on her back to look up at him. “I’m sorry for screaming, Jug, that wasn’t appropriate.” she said, running her finger down his cheek. He shook his head at her apology as if to say it wasn’t necessary and sighed, “You know that I wasn’t watching porn, Betty.” he smirked and she nodded. “I guess I know that. I just...” she huffed and waved her hand in the air. “I don’t know.” she said, dismissing her own feelings. Jughead caught her hand and pressed it to his lips, “No. Tell me.” he mumbled into her knuckles. 

She closed her eyes, squinted, and took a deep breath “I just feel like you’ve been extra sketchy and distracted lately. I don’t know whats going on or if its your writing or me or if I’ve done something or said something or-“ 

“-Woah woah woah.” Jughead said placing both hands on her face to slow her mind down. “Easy there.” he said chuckling at her speed. She huffed out a smile and muttered a ‘sorry’. 

“Betts, nothing. You’ve done nothing. I’m sorry baby, if I’ve been distracted...I do have a lot of things on my mind but oh my god, you’ve done nothing. I promise.” he said brushing his nose against hers with a smile.

“Jug..” she said looking up at him with moisture in her eyes. “No no no don’t cry, Betts. What is it?” he said noticing her upset state and wiping a few droplets that fell. Betty looked down at her swollen belly and let two more tears slip which Jughead was quick to brush away. He looked down as well, a little confused but ran his hand over the bump. “Jug, I was too scared to talk about it with you before but... I....I don’t wanna be pregnant anymore. I’m so exhausted.” she sobbed, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Please Jug I just want to have her already and have my old body back. Please.” she cried. 

He wrapped his arms round her and shushed her, while brushing her hair back. “Baby, I wish I could take all the pain for you. I wish I could have it all so you wouldn’t have to move a muscle.” he said, his eyes also getting wet at the thought of her feeling trapped. 

She pulled back slowly and look him in the eyes. “Jug...you haven’t touched my in over a week. I can’t help but think-“ she was cut off with Jughead’s hand over her mouth. “Don’t you dare say that...” he snipped. She looked down. 

“Betty, how could you think I don’t find you attractive?” he said rolling his eyes. “Are you kidding me? You’re glowing. God I can barely keep my self under control around you.” he smirked. 

She blinked in surprise “Why the hell are you keeping under control. I dont want you under control, I want my husband.” she said raising her voice. He looked down, “I thought you didn’t want me to touch you? Not that long ago I asked to get a bath with you and you practically said you couldn’t stand being that close to me. And when we had a movie night last week I tried to cuddle but you got up and went to bed. I guess I just wanted to respect your space.” 

Maybe she had been distant and not realised. She put her hand on his cheek and run her thumb along his lips, “I guess. I’ll always want you but sometimes, especially with the baby, I just feel like a huge whale and I can’t stand the thought of anyone coming near me or touching me.” He smiled at that and brushed their noses, “A very sexy whale.” 

She giggle and it was music to his ears. “Betts no matter what you look like or how old we are. I’ll always want you close to me. Now more than ever. You’re carrying our baby. Do you know how attractive that makes you? You’re literally a magnet and I feel like I want to be with you both 24/7. Keep you safe and warm and happy and...you know.” he said. She just sat back and looked at him in awe. 

Betty closed her eyes, “That’s a relief.” she sighed. He fed his fingers through her hair and ran them down the lines of her face. She was so beautiful and he felt his heart tug at the fact that she thought he didnt want her like that. Leaning down he littered her cheek with a few kisses, not wanting to stop. 

When she opened her eyes he was smiling. “We need to have some bonding time, don’t you think?” he said easing and arm under her to lift her closer against him. “Away from home. Some sunny beaches and romance will do you good.” Jughead replied.

Betty’s eyes glazed a little and he realised he must have struck a nerve. She nodded, “I miss you so much” she said and then leaned up slightly, “I miss being close to you.” He cut her off with a kiss and used his hand on the back of her head to pull her harder against his lips. “I can fix that.” he smiled against her mouth. She scratched her nails through his scalp, grasping lightly at his raven hair and pulling his face deeper into hers. She rolled him onto his back, letting her towel slip off...

I guess there are other ways than secret holidays to show her he loved her.

———————————————————————————

Betty woke up the next morning with a nice stretch and instantly missed Jughead’s warmth. With droopy eyes, she reached across their spacious bed, patting at his bare chest and mumbled ‘cuddles please’. Then she was being enveloped by two strong arms and a warm chest on her back. She could seriously stay like this forever. In a bed that smelt like him, with his body drooped over hers, with a belly carrying his baby. Just Jughead. Jughead. Jughead. 

Jughead dropped a kiss over her ear and mumbled “Morning.” into her hair whilst pulling her closer and smoothing a hand of her baby bump. “And morning to you too little one.” he whispered, being rewarded with soft kicks against his hand. “Well thank you for waking her up, now shes kicking at my bladder.” Betty huffed with a smile. “Want me to carry you to the toilet?” he offered. Sometimes Betty physically couldn’t get herself there when she had a heavy bladder and Jughead really didn’t mind having her in his arms. 

She lifted her arm up behind her and fed her fingers through the hair at the base of his neck. “It’s fine, I got it.” she said softly. Flipping the covers off her and swinging both legs off the bed, she planted her feet on the soft carpet below and made a grunting noise as she tried to stand up. Jughead wasn’t having it and hopped out, swooping her into his arms. “Thank you baby” she huffed, flopping her head on his shoulder, already exhausted again. He smiled and dropped a kiss to her forehead. “I’d do anything for my sexy whale.” he chuckled and she huffed with a smile. 

Once Betty was done in the toilet he held her hand and eased her back to sit on the bed. He knew that during pregnancy the baby can put a lot of pressure of the spine of the mother and Betty’s back would often go through stages of awful aches and pains.

Jughead stood between her legs and she lent her head onto his hip while he brushed his hands through her hair. “Do you want some coffee love?” he offered and she shook her head. “I have to get a bit of work done tomorrow but I’m not going to phone Sweat Pea and ask him to take over the office for today. They can survive one fay without me.” Being the CEO of his own business had its perks. 

Her belly let out a god awful growl. She looked up with her big doe eyes and said, “Pancakes?” with hope. “Pancakes.” he smiled.


End file.
